Transfer
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Reid being told he had to be transfered to a new team. His reaction and some teammates. No mean people who just want to be mean PUH-LEAZE!


A/n: So I got the idea when my dad got transferred to another store again. I just wasn't sure who to use it for, for while. But I am now. See, when you are REALLY good at a job, they want you to spread it to other stores and such so they can all get better. Here's an idea of Reid getting transferred.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides myself.

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

Dr. Spencer Reid walked up to his office building, drinking coffee. He smiled as the doors opened automatically for him and he walked to the elevator. As soon as he entered the empty elevator, he took off his sunglasses. 'Its not that bright in here.' He thought. The doors opened when he got to the fourth floor, and he stepped out and made a bee line for his desk. He put down his messenger bag and fell into his office seat. Spencer sighed as he saw a pack of cases on his desk. Maybe a good twenty. He glanced at his friends' desks. All had about twenty also. No one was here yet besides Hotchner who was in his office up on the staircase second level. Reid read through the cases he had on his desk fastly. Most were just petty crime scenes of a murder. He checked off three as gang wars and six as suicide. With nine done already in fifteen minutes, he allowed himself to smile. He opened the tenth file and read it through. Another gang. One more done. 'Gee, I never get the interesting ones to do by myself.' He thought. He decided to do one more, and it turned out to be a schizophrenic guy just killing for the fun of it. Spencer closed the files and put them in the done pile. Eleven done, nine more to do.

"I think I'm going to do the nine on my lunch break." He looked at the clock. Penelope Garcia entered from the stairs. Her white blonde hair pulled into to pig tails with butterfly clips holding the stray hair. Her tight orange shirt matched her heels, and her blue skirt matched her bag. Why she had on buttons of pandas to tie in, Spencer had no clue in retrospect. Her glasses were red, no surprise there. They were her favorite. She walked by and layed her eyes on Spencer's desk, who looked away quickly. She smirked and came up from behind him. She bent down and stared at the finished cases at his desk.

"Hi, my boy wonder, I see you already have most of your cases done." Spencer nodded at the woman. She laughed and said goodbye, heading her way to her computer lab. Reid stood up and walked to everybody's desks, picking up five cases each... For now. He brought them back to his desk and started working on them too. Just when he was about half way done, the other girls Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jaraeu came talking through the doors. JJ laughed and went to Hotch's office to ask if he needed any work to be done from her, while Emily came to her little office which was next to Reid's. She picked up three of the cases he had and smiled at him.

"Take my cases again to do and I will gut you," she said happily. Spencer Reid gulped because even though she said it nicely, she met every word.

"Sorry. I was already done with most of my cases and I decided to take some of your's. You know, I'm bored when I go home unlike you guys." Spencer Reid said. Emily looked at him confused.

"Well then read, Reid." Reid smirked at his name.

"But I read all of my books AGAIN!" He threw his hands in the air for extra effect. Emily smiled and pushed his head lightly to the side. Next to come in was Derek Morgan, Spencer's best friend. He smiled.

"Crimes are getting better!" He turned to Spencer. "Dang Reid. That's a lot of cases." Emily smirked and shared a look with Spencer, who was trying not to laugh. Hotchner came out of his office, looking solemn. His eyes were dull and he moved in a zombie like way to the others.

"Hotch, is everything alright?" Derek asked his boss. But the older man just stared down at Spencer.

"Gather your things, Reid. You're moving to a group in New York, they need you. I'm ... Sor-sorry you have to leave." They all stared bug-eyed at him, then at Reid.

"What? I didn't ask-"

"It doesn't matter, they need you there. You leave tonight apparently. I'll... Tell the others." JJ finally decided to come out the office, shocked beyond belief. She took one look at Spencer, and then ran to the ladies room crying lightly. Emily followed her, trying to calm her down. But Spencer, was emotion less. Nothing would be the same. Aaron Hotchner stalked off to tell an oblivious tech geek. She came out, scared.

"Is it true Reid? Are you really transferring?" He was silent, not moving a muscle, until he stood up and walked away. How a good day turned bad in minutes, as he was walking out the door, his friends calling his name, he bumped into Rossi, who would soon be hearing the news. Spencer strutted to his car, unlocked it and just sat inside. 'Why am I transferring? And they didn't tell me sooner?' He thought. After thirty minutes, and his teammates calling him and texting him to come back up; he did. They all hugged him, surely for the last time. And Reid, poor kid, left his family, just like he left his dad left him...

A/n: sucky ending I know. This will remain a one shot! Please leave a NICE little comment after pressing that adorable review button. ^-^ 


End file.
